kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
John Dearmaadat
John Dearmaadat is an original character created by BlakeMole, who appears in the fanfic Third Party. Description John Dearmaadat is a new student at McClintock High School. He is 16 years old. Not much is known about him, except that he likes drawing, sleeping, listening to music and looking at military stuff. He's also known to hate homework, extremists and French cheese. He's very tall, has spiky chestnut hair, and big blue eyes, which resemble the Delightful Children's. He wears black sun glasses ( which he hates ) to hide them. History Not much is known about him before the events of Third Party. John is a new student, who emigrated from over seas. At the start of the year, he discovered the Teen Ninjas, and the Kids Next Door. After learning of what they did to Teenagers, he decided to enlist. He then made contact with the former Sector V, who helped him get in thanks to their high positions in the Teen Ninjas (And Teens Next Door.). But unknown to John, the gang then reported him to their superior, Numbuh 9, for they had seen his eyes. From this instance, John became the target of several KND operations, which all failed. During one of these attacks, John lost a particularly important weapon, which caused him to be downgraded. For his punishment, he became the Teen Ninja's main weapon tester. One particularly sunny day, the teenager investigated a brewing factory which had a flooding incident. He discovered that Cuppa Joe and Mr Fizz were the cause of the accident, and after a short but heated argument concerning the child hostages, he engaged them in a fight, which he won difficultly. Following this, he was banned from the Teen Ninjas, outcast from the High School's social ladder, and became the laughing stock of all the popular students. A few weeks after these events, John came across a Freshman being bullied by two Sophomores. While trying to help him, he heard the Freshman say to his bullies that, if he had enough money, he'd hire someone to kill them. This left John questioning himself on a potential new way for his life. Later that day, he came across an accident, one of the vehicles involved in it contained air soft replicas. He took a couple of them with him back to his home. By this time, the teenager had made his decision. Putting on a balaclava, a ski mask, some combat boots and various others things to protect himself, John set off to find the Sophomore. When he found him, he presented himself as a mercenary, and managed to get his first contract, a modest 75$. John went to find the bullies, and proceeded to beat them up, striving particularly to beat their leader senseless. From this day, John became known as Scythe, the Teenage Mercenary. Personality John rarely smiles and always wears a permanent pout on his face. He is also shown to be sometimes aggressive, sometimes for very mild reasons. Although he seems a bit thick and rude (as well as having a dark sense of humour), he possesses a rather productive brain. Abilities He seems to be very creative, but displays medium combat skills. He is known to possess a vast knowledge of military history, material and tactics, as well as a taste for well brewed alcohol. John is a very good runner, a skill which helped him enter the McKlintock Baseball Team. He is also bilingual, capable of speaking English, and German (Although he hasn't shown it yet.). Affiliations . 'Teen Ninjas (Formerly). '. Himself. Trivia *As seen in chapter 2, he seems to have memory problems. *Although being in the Teen Ninjas, John doesn't really hate children. He just ignores them. *John feels uneasy in presence of the Delightful Children. *In a few chapters, John's voice lines parody some of those from the popular Team Fortress 2. *John's mercenary alter ego, Scythe, is partially inspired by Deathstroke. *The character is capable, on very rare occasions, of breaking the fourth wall. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Teen Ninjas Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains